


Hold me and never let me go

by MJW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with no happy ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJW/pseuds/MJW
Summary: Stiles and Cora feel the same way
Relationships: Cora Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 16





	Hold me and never let me go

Stiles took another drag of the cigarette in his hand. Had Melissa been there she would have scorned him because "those things will kill you, you know?" He didn't worry. Not that Melissa would anymore. Not about him. Not anymore at least. He was so caught up in his head that he didn't even notice the presence of the one person who didn't scream at him, or ignore him, or treat him like he was nothing more than dirt. She didn't do this because they were doing it to her as well. Not because she actually liked him. And he was ok with that.

* * *

Cora saw Stiles perching on the bridge, she went over to him and lit her cigarette. Derek would have killed her if he cared enough to talk. But he didn't so as long as she stayed away from the loft, from the screaming, from the blame she would be ok, free to do whatever she wanted because "she wasn't worth caring about." No one cared. Not one person. Sure, she and Stiles hung out but that was because he was going through the same thing and Cora was ok with that. 

* * *

"Hey," Cora said sitting with Stiles.

"Hey yourself," Stiles said with none of his past enthusiasm.

"How are you?" Cora asked sighing.

"Why do you ask? You don't fucking care," Stiles told her.

"Yes I do Stiles, how could I not?" She said gently.

"No one cares. Not anymore. The thing is I don't know what I did that made them like this. I just don't know." He told her.

"Me neither," Cora took another drag from her cigarette.

"I'm ready, I have a note to my dad and the pack," he said, almost knowing Cora wouldn't freak out.

"Me too." She said.

"All it would take is to shimmy off this." He said.

"Peter raped me," Cora told the boy out of the blue. "I tried to tell Derek but he didn' listen. I tried to tell Mrs McCall and the Sheriff but they didn't fucking listen. Everyone said I was lying, doing it for attention," Cora told him, eyes watering. 

"I'm... I wish you didn't have to go through that." Stiles said.

The pair looked at each other and leaned in. When their lips met, there weren't fireworks like in the movies. It was raw, emotional, full of feelings that went unsaid. It gave promise of a brighter tomorrow. There would be. When they separated the pair clasped their hands, stood up and jumped. All the pain and sorrow washed away as they reunited with the people who truly loved them.

* * *

"Ok, let's get started..." Scott said slamming his hands together.

There was silence. No snarky comment, no interrupting. Just silence. There never would be a snarky comment or a death glare that was worse than Derek's again. The people who gave meetings life were gone. What the others didn't know was that those two were the glue that held them together. Slowly they would fight more, they would move away with no promises to stay in touch. They wouldn't see each other again. 


End file.
